Talk:Georgian Rebellion
Sorry that I had to destroy UP's battleships, but you asked for it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) How is it physically possible for Russia to produce all of these things in a matter of hours? It isn't realistic at all. Russia somehow researched, designed, produced and activated millions of droids in less than a month and are now mass producing tens of thousands ridiculously fast in addition to building hundreds of ion cannons in a matter of hours (all the ion technology researched, developed and produced in less than a week) as well as Russia somehow over coming a deadly high tech computer virus attack in a matter of hours. Having no satellite system and if power is off and computers are down, droids don't work either way leaving Russia crippled completely (unable to mass produce anything). Russia has been thoroughly defeated and should just give up now. I really can't think of anymore ways to destroy Russia without turning the entire country into a crater. It's over. Russia shouldn't have attacked Everetti satellites. It was a bad move on their part for lying and attacking for no reason. They obviously violated the treaty and once again, became the bad guy making themselves look bad. Russia could have avoided this by not attacking Everetti satellites. It's over. There's nothing left I can do and Everett is not resorting to nuking Moscow, etc. United Planets 21:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Ion cannons and turrets are pretty small and take only 30 or so minutes for a BAR droid to complete, and there are about 25,000 of them. Your virus completely failed because computers were off, except for a small amount of computers, which government officials then studied and got anti-virus software. Also Russia had been researching, designing and started to be produce since February one, the first were activated at April 1. Ion technology had been veiled and turrets had been being constructed since March. Hope this explains most of what you asked. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) And just noting it is extremely hard to get Everetti satellites into Russian airspace, plus not all Russian satellites were downed. The worst blow to Russia right now was the Iron Curtain attack. Plus officials were rescued by all remaining 3 million PADv1 droids. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The worst blow was Iron Curtain????? Everett fusion bombed nearly all of Russia's military bases, destroyed all of it's satellites and there is no way for Rusasia to produce anything if power is off, satellites destroyed, computers down and super virus attacks. Seriously, this has gone on long enough. Russia failed. Seriously, there is nothing left of Russia's abilities. United Planets 21:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Wow I was lucky. Sheer numbers and luck worked for Russia. "Having no satellite system and if power is off and computers are down, droids don't work either way leaving Russia crippled completely (unable to mass produce anything)." -- No, only about three quarters of satellites are down. Power is now back on, so are computers. Droids still work, they have LAI and targeted to Everetti droids. "Russia has been thoroughly defeated and should just give up now. I really can't think of anymore ways to destroy Russia without turning the entire country into a crater." -- Yes, Russia total defense systems are up which is just enough to stop Everetti forces from getting very far. "It's over. Russia shouldn't have attacked Everetti satellites. It was a bad move on their part for lying and attacking for no reason. They obviously violated the treaty and once again, became the bad guy making themselves look bad." -- What? I though Everetti satellites were attacking Russian forces too! Sorry! And can I see the treaty? "Russia could have avoided this by not attacking Everetti satellites. It's over. There's nothing left I can do and Everett is not resorting to nuking Moscow, etc." -- I won't let Russia surrender, sorry. "The worst blow was Iron Curtain????? Everett fusion bombed nearly all of Russia's military bases, destroyed all of it's satellites and there is no way for Rusasia to produce anything if power is off, satellites destroyed, computers down and super virus attacks. Seriously, this has gone on long enough. Russia failed. Seriously, there is nothing left of Russia's abilities." -- Not all! Are you kidding! Nope! You only destroyed three quarters of satellites! Don't think Everett can do that all in about an hour. Computers were off during virus attacks and Russia has anti-hack, now. Russia will not surrender. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Like I said, repeatedly, Everetti satellites were shooting Georgian forces. Where did you read that Russian were being attacked? This never happened. I kept telling you that this is not true. Everett never attacked Russia. The PDS system was bombarding Georgian forces. I kept telling you this and you wouldn't listen. United Planets 22:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Um. . . wouldn't satellites just pounding Georgia after the Georgian rebellion subsided start causing Russian and/or civilian casualties? Anyway, you did not destroy all bases and satellites that were Russian. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) What has Future World become??? We still haven't reached peak oil and we already have ships that can fly at light speed, combat droids, ion cannons, near-apocalyptic wars, pirate battles, countries that have GDPs that are in the tens of trillions, and MATERIALS THAT ARE SIX TIMES MORE DURABLE AND STRETCHY THAN SPANDEX!!! This is all getting a little out of hand if you ask me. We need to fix Future World, and fix it fast, otherwise arfuments like these are going to happen over and over again. I thought that joining this project was going to be fun, but once Everett completed the AC-001, It started to become a burden. Richmondappleeater 04:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The arguement could have broken out even in a scenario without advanced technology. And pirate battles are real. Haven't watched the news lately? Also, none of the nations in future world have reached $10 trillion GDP. I lowered Everett's to a realistic level, $9 trillion, down from $13. LOL, of all the things you listed as ridiculous, you CAPS LOCKED spandex technology. The AC-0001 was in development before Future World existed as well as droids, lasers, fusion, etc. I was bored with developing my nation alone on this wiki so I decided to create an interactive world for other people to join in and play. Future World was born. Everett was the first nation, then I added Iraqistan. Tel Loriyn joined with Colorada. Ireland was reserved by Nkr20 and then suddenly a bunch of people joined all at once. Anyway, the idea behind Future World was to have a current day world equivalent of the real world, with leway to futurism and advanced technologies to keep it exciting. United Planets 07:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) A question, where does it say in the treaty Russia cannot dismantle a useless wall built on Abkhazian and Russian (South Ossetia-Alania) territory. Can I please read a shortened version of the peace treaty? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The wall was built on Georgian/Everetti territory. I don't know why you keep making Russia attack people for no reason. You're making Russia look insane and dangerous. And the peace treaty was never written on here beause it was between Everett and a blank nation and occurred before Future World even existed. United Planets 22:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Was it not? Oh, I thought that said it was built on South Ossetian and Abkhazian territory to keep out Georgian forces. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The direct quote is: The Georgian government is transported back to Georgia. Georgia will remain under Everetti control until a new government is established, a new military is trained and that South Ossetia and Abkhazia are separated from Georgia via a border wall. Georgia and South Ossetia/Abkhaiza are to be separated via a border wall. It didn't specify where but obviously it would not be built on Russian land.United Planets 22:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok. At that time, Abkhazia and South Ossetia were considered part of Georgia, so it could be randomly anywhere. I'll just make it look like Taimuraz made a mistake. Anyway, it was a really stupid idea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Um. . ? Quote: Everetti fighter jets drop bombs on the invading Russian droids. A fighter dropping bombs? That sucks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:06, 24 April 2009 (UTC)